Broken Promises Have Their Perks
by The Twi-Tard
Summary: Bella is a princess who is given to another kingdom after hers is defeated. She makes a promise with the prince. If he will not touch her she will not touch his things. Who will stay true to their word? ExB Rated M One Shot.


_Warning: I don't know if there are actually kingdoms in Venice or Volterra, Italy but in my story there are. I also don't know if Volterra and Venice had a war and Volterra won,so if your a history or geo buff and things like that bother you please don't read this... actually on second thought read it but just don't post a review complaining about the things listed above. _

_One shot_

_ExB_

_Rated M_

_Please Read and review_

_~The Twi-Tard_

* * *

><p><em>Volterra, Italy<em>

_oOo Epov oOo_

"Lasciami andare stronzo!" some one screeched.

'_What a dirty mouth.'_ I thought idly looking up from my book just as a knock sounded on my chamber door.

"_Entrare_" I called, standing and clasping my hands patiently behind my back.

James, one of my most loyal servants, shoved a girl over to where I stood in front of my bed.

"The princess, your highness." James grunted as the struggling girl elbowed him in the stomach.

I chuckled despite myself and sent an apologetic glance to my servant as his eyes gleamed with unshed tears. The impact of her elbow must've been quite hard. Turning my attention away from James I studied the girl noting her fair appearance. She was of maybe twenty or so years of age like me. I watched mesmerized as her tangled mahogany hair swung about her delicate creamy white shoulders as she tried to escape from James's firm grasp, her deep brown eyes burned with fury as she vainly tried to dislodge the unwanted captor. I noticed her plump pink lips were now fixed in a sneer when she caught my roaming eyes.

"Godendosi la vista?" the girl spat in my face, viciously glaring at me.

I raised an eye brow and she narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips.

"Vostra Altezza." She ground out sarcastically, knowing I was expecting her to address my title.

'_Feisty little thing.'_ I thought amusedly.

I simply smiled at her and continued my analysis. The girl's body was of average shape and size though from what I could make out from the thin blue dress that she wore she was well rounded in the area of the chest and hips.

"This is what my father presents to me after the Venetians defeat," The girl stiffened when I mentioned the recent loss of her homeland but I ignored her. Sooner or later she would have to accept that she was my families property, but mostly really just mine.

"Yes your majesty. Her name is Isabella Swan." James said before wincing, for Isabella managed to free a hand and was now pulling harshly at the long blonde ponytail at the nape of James's neck.

"Lasciami andare!" she growled, tugging hard enough that it could have knocked them both off balance.

James gritted his teeth together as she did it repeatedly no doubt suppressing obscenities.

James had a short fuse but made sure never to let it show in front of me, and with good reason too, my temper was far worse.

"James release her before she injures you any further." I ordered trying to bite back a laugh at the expression of relief that flooded in his blue eyes.

He quickly dropped his hands from her arms, pushing her forward so that she fell to her knees at my feet, and took a measured step backwards, eager to be out of the girl's reach.

"That will be all James,thank you, and please send Alice." I said, dismissing him.

"Of course prince." James bowed and turned abruptly heading for the door. I transferred my attention to Isabella when the click of his heels faded down the hall way

"_Alzarsi i__n piedi._" I ordered her in a quiet but firm tone, as to not trip off her violent side.

I could tell by the way she rose, that the girl's coordination was sadly lacking. She was barley on her feet before she pitched over into me, clinging to my arms to keep her balance as I steadied her on her feet.

Isabella stared up at me with loathing in her eyes and I calmly gazed back wondering if she would make a run for it, as I was so undoubtedly sure she would. She shifted towards the door and I leaned against my bed post and watched, finally she sprinted to the door and I laughed inwardly at her predictable response. Just as she laid her hand on the handle I calmly informed her that it wasn't in her best interest to walk through that door.

"Una decina di guardie del corpo sono stazionati fuori lato della mia camera da letto vintiquattro ore al giorno…" I began formulate my next words; but decided that I could practice my English instead.

"Lei parla inglese?" I asked. Speaking English was easy to me, with my nanny being English born.

Isabella nodded mutely.

"Oh good so like I said before, a dozen or so body guards are stationed out side of my bed room twenty four hours a day. Now if you leave this room without me or the person I assigned to leave this room with you today, you will be caught immediately and returned kicking and screaming the whole way… there really is no point my dear Isabella." I said smirking as I watched her shoulders slump. The part about the guards being there all the time was a little white lie, but today I had them stationed around every corner just for the spitfire that was Isabella… though it seemed her fire has fizzled for the moment.

_oOo Bpov oOo_

I contemplated what he said. Was it really worth the energy if I was just going to be caught anyway? Slowly I let my hand fall to my side and I stood facing the door not wanting to see the prince's face when he realized that I had accepted that I was never going back to Venice and was to stay here… with him.

I stiffened when I felt his hand touch my arm, ignoring this he turned me to face him. I kept my gaze down cast.

"Isabella I'm truly sorry that you were taken so forcefully from your home without warning but I must tell you that this was already planned," Still keeping my gaze towards the marble floors, I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. What was he talking about _'already planned'_ I was never informed that I was to be taken against my will.

Ignoring my silence he continued, "You see my father and your father both agreed that in this war who ever lost would give up their heir to the victor. My father had no use for you and wanted to make you another servant I however thought otherwise…" he trailed off and tilted my chin up so I had to look in his face and he smirked at me, glancing at my most intimate parts.

When I realized what he was saying I blushed profusely and uttered a faint _'Oh!' _his brazen attitude was disconcerting and unbelievably disrespectful.

I also realized the reason my mother and father had been so emotional in the few days before I was captured, their loving words and emotional embraces were goodbyes. Where I had just thought they were grieving the loss for the war.

At first I was angry. Why did _he_ seem to know the deal that had transpired between our kingdoms while I had no knowledge? Did they think it would be easier if they didn't tell me they had planned this? To let me think that I was being kidnapped for ransom or blackmail against the family?

Then my anger gave way to sadness. I sniffled and felt tears brim at the corner of my eyes. I hadn't realized they fell until the prince wiped them away with the pad of his thumb, his bright green eyes expressing the apologies that he could.

"I'm sorry Isabella. I know this is a lot to ask but I need you to forget your former life because if you don't it will only make it much harder on you." The sudden sincerity in his voice was was a dizzying turn from the looks that inferred lewd acts.

"Bella." I whispered quietly sniffing again.

"Pardon?" he asked confused.

"I said Bella; I don't like the name Isabella." I explained. If I was going to stay here I might as well make it as painless as possible.

"Princess Bella hmm? I am Prince Edward. Now that we are passed all the formalities…" he ran his hands down the length of my arms briefly brushing against the swell of my breast. I shivered. How his personality changed so quickly was beyond me but I had to stop his train of thought.

"No." I stated firmly looking him in the eyes.

"No?" he questioned raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Isabella, you may be a princess but your in my castle now, you follow my orders" he said the tone of authority colored his voice.

"That may be true but I do not wish to be taken forcefully. If you want me to cooperate with you until I feel comfortable here you must promise me that you won't take me by force." I was not willing to negotiate this with him like I had my acceptance to this place.

Edward opened his mouth as if to retort but a wicked gleam flashed in his eyes and he smiled.

"Okay Bella. I won't touch you… on the condition that you won't touch _anything_ of mine." He said simply.

I narrowed my eyes at the statement, it sounded like he expected me to steal something from him.

I was offended that he would think such a thing but kept my comments to myself and agreed to the condition anyway.  
>"I hope you enjoy spicy food Bella. You're going to eat dinner with me and our cooks are rather fond of spicy things." There was a mischievous undercurrent in his voice, as if he was planning something but what exactly was beyond me so I let it go.<p>

Just then an elfin girl with inky black spikes for hair popped her head in the door.

"What is it brother I was busy." She whined stepping through the door fully.

"I need you to… how do you say it? Err… give Bella a make over for her dinner tonight." He looked at his watch. "It's at eight so you have a wide berth of time."

The girl's eyes lit up as she assessed me from head to toe. Slowing circling me she hummed appreciatively and at times would make a clicking sound showing her disapproval. When she made the full circle she smiled warmly at her brother.

"It won't be too much work because she is already naturally beautiful," I blushed as she turned to face me reaching out a hand and twirling a lock of my unkempt hair around her finger.

"Her hair however…" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Alice I don't really care. I just want her to look presentable for tonight, can you do that for me?" he questioned.

Alice feigned wounded expression putting her petite hand to her heart.

"Why of course I can, what do you take me for?" Edward simply rolled his eyes again.

"Goodbye, Alice I leave her to you. As for you Isabella I am looking forward to see who keeps their promise." With that he left the room leaving me with the girl named Alice.

Alice clicked her tongue at me while shaking her head.

"What?" I asked

"You're going break it." She said simply.

"Break what?" I frowned, glancing around me trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"Your promise, you're going to break it."

"How do you know?" I said putting my hands on my hips indignantly.

Alice let a peel of tinkling laughter out. "Don't get upset Bella I just know."

I huffed and turned my head. I will not lose what do these people take me for? Yes Edward had nice things but I have no need to steal any of them, therefore winning should be easy for me, for him however… I was sure that he would have a hard time with the promise he made. I was sure Edward was not use to be told no; that much had shown in his reaction when I had put my foot down.

'_He's nothing but a spoiled brat'_. I told myself.

I realized belatedly that Alice had started to speak again and I tried in vain to catch up.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

She growled,almost making me laugh a little and grabbed me by the wrist, "Lets just get started okay its going to take an awful long time."

"I thought you said I had natural beauty! And you said _'It won't be too much work.'_" I protested trying to mimic her chiming voice. I hated that part of being a princess; being primped and polished wasn't something I enjoyed.

"Oh stop whining Bella it'll be fun!"

Alice dragged me out of the heavy oak door and we zipped passed the guards that were looming in literally _every _corner. There was not one hall way that I did not see a giant meat head with an ash gray cloak and an ear piece practically glued in their ear. They didn't have that in my castle but Alice didn't seem to notice so I guessed it was normal to have that much testosterone in the hallways.

"We're here Alice announced standing in front of another oak door which I guess was safe to assume was her room.

She pushed the door open with both hands and immediately pulled me in shutting the heavy door behind her.

"Straight to the closet!" she announced marching off in the direction of yet another door made of oak. When she opened this one I hardly stifled the gasp that slipped out of my mouth when I took in Alice's lavish closet.

The thing was it didn't even really look like a closet,it looked like a department store minus the cashier. It was decorated with a dark purple wall paper and golden trimmings with pieces of furniture; the colors varying degrees of purples and gold.

There was a woman in here as well that offered to help but Alice just sent her on her way.

"Okay let's get started." Alice beamed clapping her hands excitedly.

_**Three Hours Later**_

Three hours. It took the girl three hours to figure out that the first dress she'd made me try on was the 'perfect dress'. Three. Hours. And please don't get me started on the damned shoes. I was beyond cranky at this point. Though I had only met Alice a few hours earlier I could tell that we were going to be fast friends, but defiantly not if she tried this crap again.

"Alice are you done yet?" I whined for what felt like the millionth time today.

"Shh…" she chastised curling my hair once more until she stepped back looking satisfied.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed handing me a mirror so I could see as well.

I almost dropped the mirror when I saw the image that reflected back at me. The woman in the glass was beautiful, bouncy curls flowed around her shoulders framing her pale heart shaped face. Her cheek bones were well defined because of the spots of pink the covered them and the chocolate brown eyes stood in contrast with the dark lining that was around them.

"Alice… wow… I don't …" I trailed off speechless. I had of course had my hair and makeup done but for some reason the way Alice did it made me look like a different person, a much more beautiful person.

"Like I said perfect." She blew on her perfectly manicured nails and then rubbed them on her shirt.

Alice and I chattered until the clock chimed at eight and it was officially time for dinner.

"Oh Alice your not ready yet!" I exclaimed.

"Of course I'm not. I'm not going to dinner Bella. It's only you and Edward." She said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Just us?" I said dumfounded.

Alice nodded

"Alone?" I squeaked.

Again Alice nodded.

I was under the impression that there would be more people dining with us, I wasn't too sure how I felt about eating alone with Edward, but at the sound of a sharp tap on the door I guess I had no choice.

Alice bounced up from her seat and danced into the main room to answer it. I heard a few murmurings and then Alice's ear piercing squeal. I made a move to get up a check if she was alright but she beat me to it. The girl had a silly grin plastered on her face and she was flushed a bright red.

"Are you alr-" I began to ask if she was okay but she cut me off by waving her hand, the dopy grin still in place.

"Fine, I'm fine. Go Bella." She shooed me out into the hall way and close the door giggling.

I looked up to see a man with blond hair; he also looked as if he had the same smile as Alice had, only difference being he was better at concealing it.

"Miss Swan, I'm Jasper and I am going to be your escort to dinner tonight." He said politely, blowing an awry blonde curl at of his face with a slight huff.

I nodded and he put his hand behind me touching the small of my back lightly as he propelled me forward.

I knew I was nervous but why? And why had Edward practically demanded I attend dinner with him; he hadn't asked me at all. To ask me would give me a choice, to ask would have gave me a chance to turn him down but he hadn't done that. I was going to be eating dinner with him because he wanted me too, there was no other reason, he wanted and he got.

'_Spoiled brat' _I reminded myself.

Before long, we were descending the stairs and in the middle of a living room standing in front of a huge set of double doors. I fiddled with my fingers not sure if I wanted to step through. Then Jasper turned to me, and smiled sweetly.

"Miss Swan don't be so nervous you'll be fine, now go before Master Edward has my head for making him wait to see his beautiful house guest."

He gave me a slight shove towards the door and I took a deep breath and smiled shakily at him before walking into the room.

I was surprised when almost smacked into Edward and wobbled on my feet. He grabbed my arm and held me upright. When I raised my eyebrow at his arm he smirked and let me go.

_oOo Epov oOo_

_'Is it weird for me to be standing right here in front of the door?" _I thought to myself as I heard Jasper and Isabella approach the dining room.

_'Yes, yes it is.' _my inner self answered.

"Who asked you anyway?" I argued aloud...to myself.

God I need help.

_"Miss Swan don't be so nervous you'll be fine, now go before Master Edward has my head for making him wait to see his beautiful house guest." _I listened as Jasper assured Isabella.

Smart man that Jasper.

Just then Isabella came barreling through the door, she bumped into my chest swaying a bit so I steadied her for the second time today. She gave a look to my hand still holding onto her forearm, and keeping in mind our deal I returned her look with a smug look of my own and released her arm back to her.

Drinking in her appearance,I looked her over taking in her intricately curled hair and sparse make up. Her dark blue dress reached just above her ankles, and I thanked god for what ever bra Alice had put on her because with the low cut neckline it made her perky little breast stand proudly. Her heels like the dress were dark blue and it set off her pale skin, the height making them run for days.

Finally when my eyes met hers again I gave her my most charming and also disarming smile, delighting in the way her brown eyes widened a little giving her the deer caught in headlights look. She gave her head a slight shake and looked away, walking past me to pull out her chair. I of course being a gentleman walked over brushing her hand aside and did it for her.

"Thank you." She mumbled, almost grudgingly.

After I took my seat we sat there in total silence for a full five minutes. Me staring at her as she was studying the different grains of marble on the table intently until finally she blurted something I wasn't expecting.

"So what's up with Jasper and Alice?"

"Excuse me?" I said completely lost.

"What's up with Jasper and Alice," she repeated.

"Right before he escorted me here he and Alice had the weirdest smiles on their faces. I know I probably shouldn't pry but I'm just morbidly curious." Isabella explained.

"Ohhh," I said understanding. "Yes well that has been going on for a while now. Apparently they both like each other but neither is willing to admit it. Everyone is tired of waiting for them to make a move. My mother personally wishes to lock them in a closet somewhere and let them have at it."

Bella's eyes widened in disbelief. "You mean your mother doesn't mind the different….well social statuses?" she questioned.

I shook my head. Why would she, did Isabella feel that way?

"No. She wouldn't even care if Jasper was living on the streets of Volterra, just as long as her daughter is happy. Why, would that have cost discord among your parents?"

"Well my mother yes," she thought for a moment. "My father was much like your mother, he didn't care either way but my mother is an entirely different story. I remember once when I was little I was playing with one of the servant's sons and mother had come barreling out to the garden trampling over the flowers I'd had just planted over his mud pies, saying things like 'You don't associate with _those _kind of people.' I couldn't understand what the problem was, and I was sure I never saw that servant or her son again."

"He was someone I was really fond of that boy. He was like the big brother I never had, with his smile and deep dimples...he was really the only friend I had." she reminisced, her deep brown eyes going distant and misty.

"I'm sorry to hear." I answered sincerely, bringing her back to the present...back to me.

"Do you think your mother would approve of me?" As soon as the words spilled from my lips I wish I could bring them back. I really had no business asking her questions like that.

As soon as she opened her mouth to speak, the server Victoria entered the room, carrying two plates of food. She walked around the table to place my plate neatly in front of me, offering a smile I suppose was meant to be seductive and then, turning to Bella she practically threw her food at her, scowling.

I watched Bella stare after her as she stalked out of the room and into the kitchen door.

"What I do to her?" Bella asked confused.

"I think she's jealous." Victoria had the worst infatuation with me and it was very annoying at times that I couldn't use it to my advantage, like now.

She scowled down at her plate picking up her fork and poking at it as if it would bite her. "It's Penne con salsiccia piccante." I explained.

Still she made no move to eat it so I broke it down.

"Penne with spicy sausage."

"_Capisco italiano Edward," _she said rolling her eyes at me. "I'm just afraid the woman poisoned it."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little at her sarcasm and creative imagination.

"I assure you that it's fine." I soothed.

Tentatively she speared the pasta and a sausage and put the fork to her mouth wrapping her pink lips around the silverware. She hummed appreciatively and I shifted in my chair as the sound went strait to my crotch.

"_Pull yourself together," _my inner self chided me.

I took his advice, concentrating on my own plate I forked the pasta and brought it to my mouth letting my tongue dart to the corner of my lip to catch the sauce that hadn't made it in. As I swallowed I couldn't help but feel Bella's intense stare.

I looked up at her. "How is it?"

"Huh?" was her brilliant response.

"The food Isabella." I replied smirking.

"Oh yea… umm great!" she answered quickly.

"Good." I said the smirk still firmly intact.

She ate very slowly it was either because it was so spicy or because she still believed that Victoria was trying to poison her, either way I finished before her and took no shame in staring at her waiting until she was done.

"The next course should be here in about," I pulled up my sleeve and glanced at my watch. "Now." I said when Victoria burst through the door carrying yet another set of plates, and Tanya a trey with little finger bowls to clean our hands.

Tanya set the trey down and asked both me and Bella how dinner was going so far while we cleaned up a bit. She smiled sweetly when we both answered fine and cleared away mine and Bella's empty dishes so that Victoria could set down the new ones. After Victoria had set down the dishes she and Tanya walked out at the same time

"Zuppa piccante di zucchine." I said as she dipped her spoon into the bowl.

She glanced up at me her eyes held a brief flash of suspicion and I smiled back sweetly.

"_Spicy_ zucchini soup?"

I nodded.

"Edward why has every thing that you fed me been spicy?"

"I told you my cooks like spicy things, why can't take the heat Isabella?" I was goading her on purpose. I of course made sure that what would be served would be spicy, it was all part of my plan to make her break the promise that she made so that I could break mine as well. It was shady and unfair, but the thought of being able to touch Bella in the way that I so desperately wanted to over shadowed the gilt.

"No!" she said indignantly. "I- I mean yes I can take the heat!" she spooned some soup into her mouth.

I laughed inwardly at her as she gulped the soup at a fast pace just to prove a point to me.

"It's not even that spicy." She mumbled.

'_Ohh its not spicy now but I promise that you'll be feeling it later on tonight.'_ I thought.

But aloud I said, "Huh,well I'll take your word for it." Victoria appeared again and collected the bowls, a scowl still etched into her features.

"Would you like dessert?" she asked through her teeth.

"Bella?" I said looking over to her.

She shook her head once and I sent Victoria on her way.

"May I escort you to your chambers Bella?" I asked politely.

"Sure."

Bella stood and I put my hand behind her back without touching her still mindful of my promise. As we ascended the stairs I pointed out various rooms to her to fill the silence and to give her a miniature tour of were she would be living from now on. When we finally stopped at the door that was her bed room I stopped talking and looked down at her as her back was to the door and she was looking up at me.

"Goodnight Bella." I whispered lowly, letting the alluring charm secrete from the words.

She looked dazed, so taking a chance I leaned forward and just as I was about to touch my lips to hers she let out a ragged breath as if a spell was broken; the sweet smell clouded my head.

"Remember your promise Edward." And with that she turned opening the door and shut it in my face.

'_So fucking close.' _my inner self taunted.

I almost felt bad for what I was doing but again the though of touching her overruled it. I walked back down the hall and descended the stairs back into the living room, going through the double doors were I had just dined with Isabella. The kitchen door was located just to the side of the table and I walked in and straight the cupboards. Taking a glass that I often used I set it on the counter,counting on the fact that Isabella would not be able to ignore the burn during the night and would use the closest thing possible to relieve it.

I shook my head and laughed. I was fucking evil and I absolutely loved it.

_oOo Bpov oOo_

'_My throat is on fucking fire.'_ I thought tossing this was and then that in the overly plush bed. The cool black silk sheets, disappointingly did nothing to ease my discomfort.

Apparently I had a delayed reaction to all the fucking pepper that those people _layered_ on the food.

Turning on to my side, I glared at the alarm clock that sat on the bedside table and sighed as it read 4am, great. My throat still felt like I drank gasoline and ate a lit match at every passing second. It never slackened. I knew that the only thing I could do was to get something, _anything_, to drink.

Taking a chance, I crept over to the door, opened it and peered outside. No one was around; I slowly and lightly stepped out of the doorway. I almost shrieked when a boisterous snore broke the still silence of the extensive hall. I had to stifle a giggle as I took in one of the meat heads I had saw earlier sitting on a chair outside my door, just as Edward said I wasn't allowed to leave without him or the person he chose. Yea his guard was doing a _great_ job.

Taking a deep breath, I padded down the long, empty corridor straining my ears for any sounds. Coming to the staircase at the end of the hall I slowly crept down the steps. I was thankful that before I went to bed I checked the closet and found a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt; otherwise I probably would have tripped down the stairs on my own dress with my luck.

When I made it to the living room I dashed through the double doors that had been left open and took a chance going through the door the ill tempered sever with the shocking red hair had came out of during dinner.

I let out a sigh of relief when I stepped into the immaculate kitchen. I made my way over to the marble counter tops and was happy that luck seemed to be at my side because a glass sat there as if waiting for me. I went over to the sink to fill it.

The feeling of the ice cold water as it made its course down my throat extinguishing the burn was pure heaven and I didn't take me long to and turn to refill the glass.

"Thirsty?" a gravelly voiced asked.

I yelped in surprise and spun around, coming face to face with Edward who was wearing nothing but long black silk pj bottoms. He flipped a switch and the kitchen illuminated. As I squinted against the harsh lights, I could see Edwards copper hair sticking out in every which way as well as his green eyes that were lit with mischief.

"I. Um. I was just..." I couldn't speak. Every last coherent word that I knew was gone as I raked my eyes over the plains of Edward's chest.

"You were just breaking your promise is what you were going to say, right?" Edward questioned, raising his signature eyebrow at me.

I opened my mouth to argue. To say something like 'this isn't your glass' or 'that doesn't count' but they both sounded childish and were weak arguments. I had no loop hole and he knew it.

"Yes… I …broke my promise." I said finally.

"Yes you did." He murmured stepping closer to me. I backed up until I could feel the counter biting into the small of my back.

"So I guess that means I no longer need to uphold my end doesn't it Isabella?" he whispered leaning in so that his chest was pressed against mine.

"I g-guess it doesn't." I stuttered as his nose trailed along my jaw and up to the shell of my ear.

My face was flushed as Edward continued to nuzzle my neck and behind my ears. Finally he stopped and looked into my eyes, he was very close.

"What do you want from me Edward?" I whispered looking up into his lust riddled eyes. I knew what I wanted. I wanted him to touch me. Badly. His breath was intoxicating me as it washed over my face, clouding my judgment and wondering why I hadn't wanted Edward to touch me in the first place.

Instead of answering me, Edward pushed his lips hungrily against mine, his tongue sweeping into my mouth. I groaned loudly and felt his lips curl into a smile at the sound.

His hips ground into my own, pushing me back further into the counter and I yelped a little in response to the pain. He hoisted me up by the waist until I was sitting, and I wrapped my legs around his hips, desperate to get him closer.

Edward broke away momentarily to yank the shirt over my head, throwing it on the floor by his feet. My fingers hastily pushed his pj bottoms down over his hips and he quickly stepped out of them as I pushed my mouth back against his sucking and biting at his bottom lip. His warm hands fingered the lace on the bra I was wearing, ghosting over my nipples causing them to pebble before he reached behind me and unclasped it with a flick of his wrist.

Before I could process what was happening, Edward had managed to get both of us completely nude, his hands attacking my chest, his nimble fingers twisting and pulling deftly at my nipples as my lips abandoned his mouth to explore his neck and across his collar bone.

I moaned against his neck, biting down as he continued to pinch the overly sensitive skin. I ground my hips against him, feeling his erection close to where I was heated.

"Please…"I moaned unaware of what the hell I was begging for.

"Please what Bella?" he said into my neck

I wriggled on the cool counter. Agitated I pushed my heels into Edward's toned backside giving him a huge hint on what exactly I wanted.

"Condom?" he breathed obviously understanding.

"No but I am on a magical pill now-"again I pushed my heels into Edward's ass and he moved forward his shaft brushing against my entrance.

I whimpered at the sensation as Edward settled one of his hands on top of my thigh as his other hand made contact with my wet core. His fingers circled my clit before plunging inside of me, making me rasp out obscenities into his neck.

He thrust his digits in and out, pushing his thumb against my clit lightly and I growled at him so fucking over the teasing.

"Edward if you don't stop teasing me I will have to kill you." I said sincerely meaning every word.

He chuckled huskily grabbing my ass for leverage as he finally slid into me, making me cry out. The slight tinge of pain from the entrance was forgotten when he ground his pelvis into my clit. I bucked against Edward as he slammed into me relentlessly, wanting him to go deeper I dug my hips into his lower back and he hissed at the new feeling.

I started to feel burning again but thankfully this time it wasn't in my throat, it was in the pit of my stomach and I knew that meant that release was coming. Tingles of electricity shot through my veins. I could hear Edward's labored breathing, signaling that he was close as well.

Edward sped up the pace, and I was longer able to hold off on the inevitable. One of his hands slid in between us, his fingers kneading into my bundle of nerves sending me over the edge. I arched against him and screamed my release belatedly realizing that the castle was big enough so no one would hear us.

Edward thrust into me a few more times before he tensed up and I felt his seed spurt inside of me. I collapsed onto the counter glad for the coolness as it touched my heated body and Edward braced his elbows against it resting his head against my stomach so that he wouldn't crush me.

I started to run my fingers through the copper mess and Edward hummed against my stomach.

"You tricked me." I said as it dawned on me, this whole thing was way to perfectly put together.

He nodded his head and laughed breathlessly.

"Yes I did. Are you mad at me?" The fact that he didn't apologize didn't escape me but I guess he just wasn't sorry for it.

When I didn't answer, he lifted his head to look me in the face and I smiled.

"I wont be if I get to do that again." I promised.

Edwards shoulders shook as he laughed and rested his head against my stomach again.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><em>Translations: <em>

_Lasciami andare stronzo!: Let me go asshole!_

_Entrare: Enter._

_Godendosi la vista?: Enjoying the view?_

_Vostra Altezza:Your Highness._

_Lasciami andare!:Let me go!_

_Alzarsi in piedi: Stand up._

_Una decina di guardie del corpo sono stazionati fuori lato della mia camera da letto vintiquattro ore al giorno:A dozen security guards are stationed out side of my bedroom twenty four hours a day..._

_Lei parla inglese?: Do you speak English?_

_Penne con salsiccia piccante:Penne with spicy sausage._

_Capisco italiano Edward: I understand Italian Edward. _

_Zuppa piccante di zucchine: Spicy zucchini soup._

_Tell me if you liked it. Thank you for reading now will you be so kind as to leave a review? Thank you _


End file.
